Only Us Left
by AllThingWeird35
Summary: Chloe Sullivan hadn't eaten for days, hadn't slept for days and hadn't said a word. Many people knocked on the door of her apartment telling her to come back to into the real world. But she just sat there and cried even harder. She hated everything and everyone. Chloe only had four things in the world that she loved more than anything and the are gone.


Only Us Left

By AllThingsWeird35

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Smallville

The petite, shorted blond haired woman sat on the window's ledge, starting into the darkness of the rain, as her face looked as if it the weather had a hurricane on it. She hugged her knees closer to her body, burying her face into her knees. The woman cried and cried for what seemed like hours, but was ever only minutes. Chloe Sullivan hadn't eaten for days, hadn't slept for days and hadn't said a word. Many people knocked on the door of her apartment telling her to come back to into the real world. But she just sat there and cried even harder. She hated everything and everyone. Chloe only had four things in the world that she loved more than anything she could describe.

One was her husband, Oliver Queen. He was the most amazing man she had ever met and he made her feel like she was the only girl in the world. But of course he would have to be ripped away because she was so damn unlucky. He was killed. No not killed, brutally murdered by the one and only Lex Luthor. She couldn't hate him more than anyone else. Chloe loved Ollie so much; she loved more than any man she ever met. (Okay that was kind of a lie.)

Two was her cousin more like her sister, Lois Lane. Lois was one that she could tell all her girl problems, a shoulder she could lean you lean on if everything went wrong her world. Now she couldn't even have that. Lois made everyone laugh and happy, with her stubborn attitude towards, well, almost everything. Lois made the one person Chloe loves the most the happiest she'd even seen him in all the time that Chloe's known him. Her dear cousin, was killed in the same incident, that Oliver was in, along with hundreds others.

Three was her son, her baby, Robert Gabriel Queen. Her son was the only she had left of family. He looked so much like his father, with Oliver's dirty blonde hair and much of his personality. He was only seven when he was….. slaughtered. Of course we all know the incident. Chloe knew she should have left him at home with Dinah but she thought it would be a great idea for him to experience a wedding. The wedding of Lana Lang and Pete Ross.

Chloe thought it was funny how in high school Lana and Pete barely even acknowledged each other and then they were getting married. Lana's second marriage and Pete's first. Somehow the Prometheus suit separated from Lana just like that. It was gone, like it was never even attached to her. At least things can go back to normal. Well, almost.

Four is and always will be, Clark Kent. She'd lost him many years ago to Lana, Alicia and Kyla. One day she hopes she can win his heart. But the most heart stomping thing is losing him to hear own relative, Lois. Lois knew she was in love with Clark but used it against her. She can't blame Lois, who couldn't fall in love with him. He's breathtakingly handsome. Clark of course has run away from Kansas because that's what he does when he blames himself. He's been gone for weeks, like he's gone from the face of the earth. Who knows maybe he is. Chloe wants to go to him so they can comfort each other.

Besides its only them left

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minsters addresses. The groom and the bride pull each other into a passionate kiss, forgetting the world. When they separate they turn to hear the uproar of clapping and whistling. The raven haired bride, parts from her husband and shouts "Who's ready to catch the bouquet?" Lots of women push people their way into the centre of the chapel and wait like hungry animals. The bride swivels around and throws the bouquet over her head. Whilst the bouquet travels through the air it is vaporized into oblivion. Everyone gasps and turns to see where the beam came from. A bald headed man is seen carrying lots of arsenal. "What's the matter guys? Surprised to see me?" He says.

Everyone freezes in their place. Well almost everyone. "Look, Luthor whatever you trying to do. Isn't working, so if you could go back to hell. That would be n-." The man was cut off by a gun shot. The gun shot was directly pointed at him. Leaving a hole through his chest. "OLLIE!" A women cries then she starts to rush to him but Lex has to get in the way. "Move another step Sullivan and I swear I'll kill your son." Lex threatens. "No." Chloe whispers shakily. "Excuse me?" Lex utters. "I said NO! Lex what is your problem with you always having to ruin everyone's wedding? First yours, then mine, now Lana's? You make me sick, Lex. I don't know why I didn't kill you sooner." Chloe yells raising her voice with every word and tears making tracks. "Okay then, Chloe. You asked for it" Lex sneers firing a bullet at her son. He immediately plummets to the grounds.

Chloe runs to him and doesn't care if she gets shot. She gathers him up in his arms and cradles him like when he was a baby. "Mommy, it-it hurts" He murmurs. "I know Robert. I know. This is my entire fault. I'm so sorry, baby" Chloe says. "It's okay Mommy. I wish Superman was here to save the day." Robert murmurs ever quieter than before. "So do I honey. You have to hold on for a few more seconds we can get through this." Chloe says. Robert doesn't reply. "Robert?" No reply again. "Robbie?" She says again shaking him a bit. It's not like he's going to wake up. She _knows _that he's not going to wake up. "No. No. No. NO!" She screams oblivious to everything else going on around her. Chloe brings his dead body to her very much alive one, cradles it and cries even more.

A few other gun shot is fired and Chloe spins around to see what has happened. Some people in the audience have been shot dead. But before Chloe says anything someone gets there before her. "Listen here Luthor. You have been killing all these people for no reason what so ever. I think you need to go to Belle Reeve sometime but after Superman kicks your ass." Lois snarks. Just as she finishes Superman swoops into the chapel. '_About time Clark got here' _Chloe thinks. However, Lex pulls out a chunk of kryptonite and holds it towards him. "It's wonderful seeing you here, _Clark. _I think you'll enjoy this." Lex snickers whilst pointing his gun at Lois and shoots.

"NOOOOOO!" Chloe snaps her eyes open, dripped in cold sweat and tears. She scrambles off the floor and heads for the shower, determined to forget about the horrid nightmare.

Chloe feels as if she had been in the shower forever even when the water is still hot. She turns the shower off and quickly gets dressed, without drying her hair and goes back to sit on the window ledge. However the nightmare haunts her soul and she starts to cry again. _'Jeez, how many tears can a girl have?' _Chloe reflects. Suddenly, there is a loud knock on the door, causing Chloe to jump. She doesn't answer it because she doesn't want to. "Chloe, it's me, it's Clark. I know you're in there." He says forcefully. Clark. Clark!

Chloe wants to desperately see his face but she can't. Chloe wants to scream at him for not being there for her like she always is. Instead, Chloe cries harder and crawls to the door, leaning the side of her face and palm. "Come on, Chloe. Let me in. Please?" Clark whispers in a puppy dog like way. Chloe opens the latch, crawls back to the window ledge and croaks every so quietly "Come in". Instantly, Clark bursts through the door and his eyes fall on her. "Chloe" Clark says softly. She doesn't reply and starts to cry again. Clark strides to her and tries to pull her into a massive embrace. Chloe sees what he's trying to do and sharply jumps away from him. "Don't touch me" Chloe yells.

"Chloe, I didn't come here for an argument. It's been too hard for me lately" Clark explains. When he gazes at her, he sees a face that looks like he said something really ruthless. "Well you going to damn well get one. I can't believe you have the nerve to say that! It's been harder for me Clark! I lost all my family that day. Oliver, Lois, Robert. They were the only real family that I had left. You do know what it's like to see your family members die right in front of your eyes. Then you run away because you blame yourself, _again._ I had no one to go to. I've locked myself in here for months. Clark! I lost you again and again and again. But this time it's even worse! You left me alone here to rot away. You left me when I needed you most. It's like Doomsday all over again. And hell, that was the worst time ever. Clark, do you know why I'm the one that looks for you and no one else does?" Chloe screeches.

"No. I don't know" Clark mumbles

"Well, I'll tell you why. Because I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU CLARK KENT! Even Lana knew when you were dating but she wanted you to herself. Then, it's even worse when you fall in love with Lois, one of my own family members. You love all the other people around me but never ever me! I'm always the one that gets pushed aside. I'm just there when you feel the need to use me. I have loved you for 21 years and have never stopped even when I was with Jimmy, Davis and Oliver. Sometimes I wonder if your powers work, you idiot!" Chloe furiously explains.

Clark is a bit taken aback, he knew that Chloe liked him in high school but not _loved_ him for 21 years of her life. He says nothing and stares at the floor. "So what do you have to say for yourself, huh?" Chloe demands. Clark snaps his head up and stares into her eyes. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. "What I thought," Chloe snorts. After a few minutes of intensely starting at each other, Clark finally pipes up "Chloe I-", he's cut short. "I know what you are going to say so don't bother. You're just going to break my heart again. Now leave." Chloe stresses. "No," he answers.

"Excuse me?" Chloe says. "I said, no. Chloe I'm sorry. Okay? I'm really, really, super sorry. You have to understand that Lois was the second most amazing women I've ever met and I saw her die in front of my own eyes. She was pregnant with our first child. That's why I run away from all this. I am sorry. I am, I am, I truly am. We need to stick together, Chlo. It's only us left and we can get through this together. I'm begging you. Please forgive me. You can hate me all you want but I _need_ you in my life Chloe! You're always there for me and this time it's time for me to do the same. Just please, please, please. Because I, I love you too." Clark pleads while tears threaten to fall.

"Wait, wait, and wait. Back up one second. Did you say I love you?" Chloe asks. Clark gives a small nod. "Liar," She sneers. "What?" Clark says. "Liar, liar, liar! You're just saying that! You don't love me. You never have. You are only just saying that because I said I love you. I'm always the rebound" Chloe just wants to punch his lights out. Instead she slaps him with all her might, breaking her hand. She curls it into a ball. "Chloe!?" Clark shouts. "Get out of my apartment, you stupid, stupid alien!" Chloe roars. Ouch, that was harsh but he'll let it slide. Clark pivots on his heel and heads for the door. His hand clasps on the knob, but before he leaves he mutters the words, "I'm sorry. I hope one day everything goes back to the way it was. I'm here anytime. Goodbye, Chloe". Then he's gone. "Goodbye, Clark," And she falls to the floor, copying her balled fist and cries like she never has before.

The End


End file.
